The present invention relates generally to calendars and more particulary to an improved perpetual calendar which enables any desired date to be readily indicated.
There are a large number of various types of perpetual calendars available or known in the prior art which essentially consist of some form of changeable mechanism which enables any day and month to be indicated. Such mechanisms include number and name indicia applied to revolving cylinders and discs wherein the desired portion of indicia will appear in a window or the like. While perpetual calendar devices of these types provide certain benefits, they are in general relatively costly to manufacture and many of these devices take considerable time to reset to a new data and are often bulky and unesthetic in appearance.